Arthur Langley
Lordaeronian Gilnean Stormwindian |Row 3 title = Title(s) |Row 3 info = Baron of Queensridge 'The Wolf of Stormwind' |Row 4 title = Position(s) |Row 4 info = Knight-Lieutenant - 7th Legion |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info = The Grand Alliance Stormwind House of Nobles |Row 6 title = Allegiance(s) Service/Branch(s) |Row 6 info = The Tempest Concilium 7th Legion (Disbanded) (Departed) (Departed) (Departed) }} |Row 7 title = Relative(s) |Row 7 info = Arcturus Langley (Father) ☩ Rose Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine A. Langley (Sister) Torgue Slagbeard (Adoptive-Father) |Row 8 title =Awards(s) |Row 8 info = King's Cross Medallion of the Alliance Prisoner of War Medal Second War Campaign Medal Argent Dawn Commission Argent Crusade Commission Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |Row 9 title =House Motto |Row 9 info ="From Nothing Becomes A King." |Row 10 title =Signature |Row 10 info = |image =53902 WB0111.png |caption =Arthur in Year 37 (L.C.). ---- |imagewidth =300 }} Arthur Arcturus Langley'' (Born 23 May, 8 L.C.)'' was and remains a valiant warrior of the Alliance. After the fall of the Argent Crusade, his original order, he took the fight to the Legion and joined the Army of the Light. At a point in time, he was able to build the town of Queensridge, east of Stormwind City; his father's place of birth. Currently, he is working upon ways of retaking his long lost homeland and working with the Alliance to see it done. =History= ---- Early Life Childhood Borne to farmers in central Lordaeron, Arthur served as a farmhand to his father for most his youth. His sister spending most the time with their mother. His father was once a soldier of the Alliance that served in the First War. After the finality of the war he'd settle down and create a farm just north of Capital City reminiscent of his home of birth. His mother, one of the few Gilneans that had left their home, had found herself upon the stout soldier within a battle against the orcish Horde. Taking his hand in marriage, she would join in settling down in a Lordaeron. The both of them believing the lush forests an ideal place to raise a family. Arthur was still a boy when the Second War had come to the shores of Lordaeron; the villages were raised as the orcs attempted an invasion upon Capital City. The Langley Farmstead was one of them. His father and mother defended the two of them until they fell at the hands of the invasion. His sister having vanished from his sight in the chaos, not been seen since. Arthur had managed his own route of escape, and traveled to the safety of the kingdom. All that remained in his hands was the blade his father handed to him when he met his final breath. Arthur would go about to live within Capital City as an orphan, living off of what he could to survive. He'd be found and raised in a brothel; managing what he could until he would come of age. His presence not paid any mind by the soldiers and higher folk that paraded the city without a care. With war just along the border of the kingdom; Arthur began setting his sights on attempting to train himself to a more suitable level. Growing into a skilled warrior under the tutelage of a man leading an back alley group of fighters; Arthur learned a lesson in hand-to-hand combat, thievery and even swordplay. Finally deeming himself worthy enough to enlist into the finality of the Second War, he stood as a soldier alongside others at the battle of Blackrock Mountain. The battle was hard fought; but Arthur would soon witness the great Anduin Lothar fall at the hands of the orcish warchief, Doomhammer. A devastating duel that shook the very lands. The fall broke the teen at the time, adding another boiling hatred of the orcs. With the destruction of the portal, he watched as those brave enough stepped through. While he and the rest stayed behind to recover and rebuild their fallen homes. Arthur, would journey back to Lordaeron and situate himself alone to his own thoughts. Adolescence Having been trained in the ways of the Light in the time after the war, Arthur would continue to live alone; only bothering the outside world when meager threats loomed. Yet, there began tales of grain being tampered with. A plague brimming within the lands of Lordaeron. Operating under the leadership of the great Uther the Lightbringer, Arthur set alongside other paladins to combat and contain this threat. His work alongside the famous warriors granted him merit of respect in the eyes of the Alliance. Even with their faith in the Light, nothing had seemed to work against this newfound plague. It was then, Arthur journeyed into Eastweald, now known as the Plaguelands, and found the order of the Argent Dawn. Haunted by the horrors of his past, he set out through the plagued landscape and towards the incoming doom. He worked against the undead as they rose to fight, joining the Dawn and studying under the renowned Maxwell Tyrosus. It was here, he found his home. A place to make his name known. Even after waves of undead crashed against the walls of Light's Hope and other outposts, they persevered. Their strength in the Light would never falter. The Northrend Campaign The battle of Light's Hope Chapel offered Arthur a vision into what would forth come for the young paladin in his time of the Argent Crusade. The Crusade was formed under the might and leadership of Tirion Fordring against the will of the Lich King. And Arthur was one to accompany them into their venture to Northrend. Having never been outside of Lordaeron's borders, the trek was challenging for the young man. But in the end, they made landfall upon the frozen beaches of the Howling Fjord. From the fjord forwards, Arthur found the harsh environment of the frozen wastes to he none less than inhospitable. The grueling snowstorms and bloodthirsty undead roaming the grounds only proved the above statement. Alongside the Argent Crusade, he followed Tirion and the Ashbringer to outpost after outpost. Even if their forces were outnumbered and hope diminished, he shined a beacon of virtue and justice that could not be snuffed out. Victories scored across the frozen wastes; each waged by Alliance, Horde and Argent hands. It was at these moments that Arthur witnessed the brutality of the attack upon the Wrathgate. The utter betrayal of the apothecary known as Putress. The unity that he saw against the Lich King was ruined. The leaders of the Alliance, mainly King Varian Wrynn, calling the Horde traitorous mongrels. While the Horde did no better to rebut with the bullheaded Warsong Offensive leader, Garrosh Hellscream. The tenuous pact against their much greater foe, was shattered. It was from then on, that Arthur understood the true importance of remaining neutral in the coming battle. Their perseverance against the Lich King's forces further proved their ability look beyond it. Arthur, demonstrating his skills within the tournament, was also enlisted to strike the forgotten pinnacle of Icecrown Citadel. A valiant champion of the lance and steed, while striving to become an embodiment of hope among squires within the Crusade. From their station of order of the Argent Tournament Grounds, Arthur joined in campaign after campaign against the Lich King. From the cursed lands of Zul'drak, to the once forgotten plains of frost in Dragonblight, Arthur rose within the ranks as a beacon. Even with his timid nature and lack in surety in himself, he almost seemed to forget that within heir holy crusade. It was here, where he met Zaria Blackmoore within the ranks of the tournament. The two became comrades in the war against the Lich King and friends after their battles. This friendship would lead into future events to come after countless wars. The two became inseparable and both earned names for themselves, until the time of the Tournament until their fight at the citadel arrived. Again, led by the great Tirion Fordring, Argents, Knights of Ebon and even members of the Alliance and Horde breached the walls of the citadel. Arthur was one of the tenacious defenders that held the line of the Scourge while an elite group removed the foul king from power. The world was safe; for the moment. Cleansing a Forgotten Land With the defeat of the Lich King, Arthur and the other Argents set out to the Eastweald, now known as the Western Plaguelands. Hearthglen was their first target; vanquishing the remains of the Scarlet Crusade from its walls and rebuilding once victorious. The cynical crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out. Their bloodied banners of Lordaeron were burned and replaced with the brilliant Argent white. Arthur soon found himself with a home of his own, Daniel arriving home along with him. Quite the surprise to behold, the young squire was from the fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron as well. Their return only welling of bottled histories from the past. But those were cast aside; the plaguelands not being entirely safe yet. It was with that notion, that Arthur set out with squadrons of peacekeepers to different areas of the plaguelands to cleanse and heal the land of the ancient sickening undeath that plagued it. Steel met the marrow and sinew of ghouls, while it tore past rotten bones of skeletons. The Argents brought valiant victories across the score of the Western side of Throndril River. The land all but returning to the healthy green it once housed. It was now that their attention set upon the most contested of the area. The east side of the river where a pungent rust-colored smog hung above the land. The undead were much more numerous and at times more fearsome. Yet, Arthur and the ever diminishing squadron of crusaders continued on; tower by tower until they finally reached the haven of Light's Hope Chapel. The remnants of the Argent Dawn had still survived in the harsh climate. And it was not long till the lining of the aged chapel were rebuilt. Protective walls were erected about the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds. Arthur had found homage in the town of Hearthglen, establishing himself as a renowned Crusader after the efforts within the plaguelands. Furthering Daniel's teachings as a Squire, Arthur would occasionally assist the squadrons set into the still Scourge-controlled lands nearest Stratholme. For the rest of his life, Arthur would see himself continue his work within the plaguelands to further cleanse the once beautiful forests of Lordaeron and perhaps take back Lordaeron one day. It was during these days that Arthur say the true horrors the Banshee Queen, Sylvannas, was creating. Her shambling abominations of the damned and how close she was becoming to the frozen tyrant in the north. Yet, this did not stop his path to redeem the lands as he would stay within them for years to come. A Burning Star The Broken Front The Legion; all would know of the day that the burning shadow would return unto Azeroth a third time. The looming shadow emerging across the great sea to blanket the sky in a perpetual fel green darkness. The Alliance and Horde rose to act against the Legion and its monstrous forces. Forces were even dispatched to the still-healing lands of Eastweald; the Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade rising to remove the vile thorn that had lodged itself into Azeroth once again. And they were victorious in the north, having been bolstering their forces since the fall of the Lich King. Until finally, it was time to move unto the Broken Shore. The Legion's home front upon Azeroth. The Crusade was decimated with their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and scheming to eliminate the Light's chosen from the fray. Arthur, having joined the onslaught onto the shore, managed to escape after rescuing many Argents that had been captured. Their only hope finally arriving in the form of the Alliance and Horde. Both working alongside one another. Arthur could not believe what he was to be seeing. The combined forces of the forces of Azeroth were driving the Legion back to their portals. All seemed to be in the clear, until they had finally come across Tirion. The Ashbringer. Locked within Gul'dan's grip before ultimately struck down by a colossal Doom Lord. Rage filled the young Langley's eyes as he saw the once great paladin plummet into the burning pool of fel, utilizing that anger to strike down the doom lord and move forwards with the Alliance. Yet, just as the Argent Crusade, the Alliance and Horde were fighting a losing battle. With the endless forces of the Legion threatening to overrun them, Sylvannas Windrunner ordered the Horde to retreat. Leaving the Alliance to fend for themselves. Many were lost. Many were able to fight their way to the gunship for rescue. One, however, stayed behind. King Varian Wrynn. The man whom Arthur had thought so long ago to strive only on anger and passion, had developed into a wise and loyal king. That same king, struck down by the Legion. It was only after the conflict had settled, that the Argent Crusade were able to find the Highlord and see him in his last waking moments. Arthur was one of the few able to be present in the funeral of the great paladin. A death he would not soon forget. Hope in Citrine Not long after the battle at the Broken Shore, Arthur was one of the many paladins of the Argent Crusade, Alliance and Horde to merge into the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand. He stayed to himself, often sitting in silence beside the memorial of the great Highlord that had fell. Champions had taken up the Ashbringer and many other powerful weapons to fight the Legion, yet the spark that had ignited in Arthur had all but extinguished. Reserved and unsure in many decisions, Arthur would remain secluded from many for quite some time of the war effort. But all was not lost in that fact, for Arthur had caught sight of many soldiers dashing through the halls beneath Light's Hope donning the color orange. Curious as to their affiliation, Arthur learned of the order known as 'The Citrine Eagle', having been operating out of their city of Talongrab in Alterac for some time now. He could not tell if joining such a group would be a well earned idea, but he believed it had to be worth a shot. Before he knew it, Arthur had been within the Citrine Eagle for weeks. Starting out shy and distant towards the other members, Arthur was easily absorbed into the ''family that was the Citrine Eagle. He would take a liking to the helmet-wearing Shindo Malphur, learned he and Zaria Blackmoore had ties within the Argent Crusade, sport a sort of bond between the lovely Jolaini Reneigh and even reunite with his long time friend Alissa Dawson. Over time, Arthur began to open up more and more as the organization warmed him. Multiple times Arthur would encounter the Eagles and even stand shoulder to shoulder against the Legion forces upon the Broken Shore. Now revitalized towards the cause, Arthur continues his efforts as not only an Argent Crusader, Silver Hand Paladin, but a Citrine Eagle. At one point in the Legionfall Campaign, a few months later, Arthur retreated from society upon a Holy journey seeking wisdom from the Light. Deep within the mountains of Eastweald he meditated undisturbed from all but the benevolent creatures of nature. His once clean shaven face now littered with fur and his own mop of golden-brown hair longer and thicker. The journey back had boosted the confidence and affirmation in the young Langley. Now a man and warrior of the Light ready to combat the Legion and then their other, more dangerous foe. Also, with Arthur's continued effort in the joint between the Alliance, Argent Crusade and Armies of Legionfall, he was able to form the small town of Queensridge. While no powerful county, the town however provides a cozy and welcoming environment to all that find it homage. Now a jointed area with the Citrine Eagle, Queensridge now shines a vibrant symbol of the persevering Elwynn lands. Assault on the Tomb While the Light had always been strong in the young Langley, gifting him with the courage and confidence in his time of need within the Argent Dawn, Arthur's grip upon it began to slacken. Finding himself more and more instilled in the ways of simple battle, Arthur continued to be surprised at how much he had come from the stumbling and gentle soul that had lived before. It would ultimately leave him after a fateful encounter during his time on the Broken Shore. Upon the battlefield, Arthur was a commanding soul and always instilling the courage to those around him rather than the other way around. It was at this time, in association with the Armies of Legionfall, Arthur would come across a platoon and be entrusted to lead such with his past experience in the frozen wastes of Northrend. What had appeared to be a successful venture could only prove to be a colossal failure. Ambushed and finding no way out, Arthur's men were butchered before his very eyes. Each cut down as he could only defend from the onslaught. He had called upon the Light countless times, but it was silent. Silent as each and every soldier was slain. It was until Arthur was the last remaining, that the Light finally answered; rays of holy light burst forth and piercing through each demon to render them all to piles of ash. Even with the demonic pursuers vanquished, Arthur was forced to watch his soldiers die within his arms. His responsibility. A rising Lieutenant was the last to lie in the demoralized Langley's arms; blood staining the rust-colored armor he wore. Before he knew it, Arthur was handed the man's locket. A small piece of jewelry not for fashion but given to him by his wife. As the small indent on its side clicked, a portrait of said woman and two children greeted Arthur. With a heavy heart, the soldier's found rest on an corrupted piece of land off the coast of the Broken Shore. While the failed leader brought the necklace to the urgently awaiting spouse, he was not greeted by a cry of relief. But a harsh slap across his cheek. The locket was tossed back at him with distaste and almost disgust. The tear struck woman sported not only despair at him, but a look of fury and blame. Knowing not how to react, Arthur would only turn on his heel and retreat away. The widow would join her husband in due time, as she was found dead much later by authorities; her two children sharing the same fate. After the events of the Shore, Arthur would continue his efforts to assist the Eagles in whatever shape or form he could and in wherever fold it would take him. Interestingly enough, the forces he had worked with; the Armies of Legionfall, asked for the man and his order's assistance upon the Broken Shore once again. The Cathedral of Eternal Night was their point of attack. To finally rid the holy place of demon filth and offer the forces venturing to Argus a safe route. As Arthur and the Eagles set out to the Broken Shore to meet with the Legionfall representative, Commander Brauss. Upon forming a temporary base of operations upon the eastern ridge of the landmass, the Eagles took to the skies in an effort to take the terrace leading into the Cathedral. The flight resulted in an aerial dogfight against swarms of Felbats. Their battle was hard fought but won eventually as the combined forces of Magi Valantus Feust and Lady Jolaini Reneigh burned them to a crisp. With an unusual way of making an entrance along the lines of a druid in their aquatic form, the area around the Cathedral was taken. With the area now in the process of consecration; Sir Langley and four Eagles proceeded into the unholy depths. Removing the Legion threat from the halls seemed simple enough; the Eagles alongside the Armies of Legionfall tore through the ranks of demons before they came across a dying Eredar. His words brought fear into the hearts of their men; the Legion was not their only enemy. The Void. Beings of darkness, flesh golems and amalgamations hounded the Eagles through the temple. An all out slaughter erupting upon the upper wings between the Eagles, the remaining Armies of Legionfall, the Legion and the Void. With the armies evacuated, the five Eagles traversed the accursed temple to its pinnacle. It was not long till they came across a void horror of a thousand mouths and they were forced into a losing battle. In a final last ditch effort to save the three, Sir Langley plunged his holy blade into the beast alongside Valantus whom activated a portal stone. The chaotic energies of the void beast and the magics of the relic collided and the two were gone; a sacrifice only the remaining trio would understand. The only item the Armies of Legionfall ever recovered from the scene was the broken helm the fallen lion had worn in his apparent final moments. Shadows of Argus With his arrival upon Argus being 'rough' as one would put it; Arthur found himself surviving on the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree. It was not long, however, that he encountered the fabled Army of the Light and joined their forces. It was there, after much time had passed, that he encountered a high elven woman in battle with a trio of felhounds. Unable to bring himself away, he'd leap at the chance and assist in their deaths. While not as thankful as he would expect, the High Elf offered her gratitude but solidified she was handling it. The two were forced to seek refuge in an abandoned home as the forces of the Legion marched through the streets. It was there, their relationship began to flourish. With the altered time of the Twisting Nether, they spent quite many months in each other's company. What she lacked in strength, he offered coverage. And what he lacked in speed, she made up for it. The two were inseparable. Their work against the Void slowly earning themselves a name. As the forces of the Citrine Eagle reached the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree, they came across a sight to behold of two unknown figures combating the forces of the void. Surrounded, the Alteraci forces were aided by the duo. Void creatures were slain with ease now. Beneath the dirtied and sweat stained silver locks, each member of the order could begin to perceive one of the figure's facial structure and the familiarity behind it. A reunion would be made between the changed Langley, his companion and the Eagles; only to be cut short by the appearance of a broken void aberration infuriated that it's mindless minions had not taken yet another soldier of the Army of the Light. With renewed vigor, the group struck down the being and secured a safer eve for the lands of Mac'Aree for tomorrow to come. With reunions circling Arthur and, the recently labeled, Methwyn with their arrival to Destiny Point. (Forward Base of the Citrine Eagles.) He took his moments to settle in and begin his hearing of what had occurred in the few weeks he had been separated from the Eagles. Much time had passed since the disappearance of Arthur and Valantus, yet only the Lion had returned. The old magi had not appeared to have made landing on Argus and could only be assumed still within the Nether. A mysterious figure, whom is to be known as Anton, would assist the Eagles with his Ethereal friend into an abandoned Naaru vessel. There, within the heart of he Nether and surrounded by the Void, did the Eagles finally see what Arthur had seen. The other Ethereals and their Void masters assaulted them at all fronts; until finally Valantus's unconscious form was recovered. A curt reunion would be made between the Lion and the Owl, before he was to be off to Armies of the Light once again. It was with a heavy heart, that Arthur asked for the council of Zaria Blackmoore; the two long time comrades standing upon a ledge overlooking Stormwind Lake. At first, it seemed to be nothing more than a reunion of sorts, the two of them picking apart their history and laughing along the way. He'd at first begin about the Army of the Light and their endeavors and how he had begun to separate from the Eagles. His words brought to light the beginning of his new journey. He spoke of his allegiance to the Army of the Light and that he would be joining them on the assault upon Antorus; the Burning Throne. Thankfully, the two understood each other's choices, neither feeling any animosity towards the other. He confirmed with the Matriarch, that if she ever need him, he would appear. With confidence, he returned his badge to Zaria and took his leave of the Alteraci order. Not looking back; his last words to Zaria stung to heart, hoping that they would encounter each other again. Having returned to Stormwind, Arthur has fully invested in protecting the home front of the Alliance from the Legion and any other threats. He would eventually end up joining the order of Tempest Concilium; a much more political guild than the last. After the refurbishment of Queensridge by the Stormwind House of Nobles and his rise to Lord Temporal, he has begun to focus more on the politics of how the faction works and less of that of a soldier. = Personality= ---- Growing upon a farm, Arthur learned the only way to survive in this world was to toughen yourself with every passing day. It's to grow in skill and mind day by day. He was always a kind soul. He never had a mean bone in his body. Always welcoming those that visited and welcoming any thanks and gratitude that was given to him. He grew up with nothing yet it was fine with him. Being humble; was something he knew from birth. He worked within the Alliance of Lordaeron for sometime, found his true home within the Argent Dawn. Still, he held no hatred for the Alliance. He often welcomed that help they offered to the Argents. In the war in the Lich King occurred, he fought alongside soldiers of the Alliance and Horde. His neutrality guides him on a path to success. To this day, he still holds no true hatred for the horde. Even with the great Tirion Fordring's death, Arthur still holds an umearsuable amount of resect for the Argent Dawn and Crusade. Often visiting old members and reuniting with past comrades as to continue his relationship and memories with them. It was with these bonds, Arthur is able to have a larger say in the matters that do go on in the forgotten lands. A lasting symbol of his continued support to the Crusade. Still, as he witnesses what the new Warchief of the Horde, Sylvannas Windrunner has been doing, Arthur has begun to have second thoughts. While still holding some sort of hatred for the orcs, Arthur has seen some with redeeming qualities and honor. The tauren to him are a noble people; more akin to peace than wartime. The savage trolls still remain a mystery to the young Langley, never truly encountering one besides the Second War. The Sindorei have cemented a permanent example that he cannot believe there could be peace. The well-known Dominion of the Sun has been spotted on numerous occasions, and upon seeing their handiwork, Arthur's sickened perception of them has stuck. Lastly, the forsaken. The undead monstrosities are what the crusader fought against most his life. Now, under the leadership of the new Banshee Queen, he has encountered their forces in Stormheim and only believed them to be lifeless corpses bent upon eradicating life. Now, Langley as grown into a soldier of merit and experience as he faces the horrors of his home once again. No loner playing the neutral card, he as grown impatient with Sylvannas's exploits and has begun his efforts in accordance. His fight will continue against the Legion, but the Banshee witch will pay for the transgressions she has wrought. = Physical Description= ---- Standing at a height of five foot nine, Arthur is not the tallest individual, but what he makes up in height, he fulfills and strength. When he was just a boy, his mother titled him the name ‘Young Lion’. Through vigorous training in the amount of years stationed is a farmhand for his father's land, Arthur’s physique is in the peak of human physicality. Albeit shorter than most humans, Arthur's strength is what he dwells upon most. Now sporting a full head of golden locks and a scraggly beard to hide the scar along his jawline; he looks more like his father than mother now. Ever since he was a boy all he knew was physical labor, though not for building muscle for the war effort, but to survive. While a life upon a farm in central Lordaeron was not life-threatening like other places of Azeroth, he was not a day without being soaked in sweat from tending to the farm. After the siege of the Lordaeron, Arthur joined the Alliance of Lordaeron for a brief time. There his physicality was tested to their abilities as he was trained as a soldier. Further strengthening his body, Arthur worked amongst them until the end of the Second War. Though, that is not where he rested. Arthur would continue to find himself working amongst the forces of humanity in the form of the Argent Dawn. Through the countless years and war efforts, Arthur's physique continue to be in peak condition until the coming of the Legion. Not a day goes by that Arthur does not continue stay in shape, continuing to house the short yet strong form of his. Arthur never ceases to pass by a chance to endure hard work upon the fields of his town of Queensridge. After the events of his arrival to Argus, Arthur has been sen sporting a much different physicality to himself. His once brilliant golden locks were stained a deep gray while his facial features remained the same. Following his capture by the Legion and escape, his entire form was now littered with scarring. In his armor plating, many can be seen peeking beneath the collar. While in his casual clothes, they can be seen in full along his arms and chest. During the time of his relationship with the Quel'dorei woman, Methwyn, she believed his newly acquired gray fur was not appealing to the eye, and decided upon herself to dye them a midnight black. The follow up to this was less than pretty, but he has learned to live with it. The newly sported ebony locks tangled into a loosely made ponytail and hung over his shoulder. Arms Langley Family Blade The only object taken from the wreckage of his original home; the family blade was wielded by his father in the First War. And by his father in the settlement of their kingdom. The blade is etched with an emboldened amount of runes that emit a curious hymn when in battle. Now, within the grasp of the young Langley, Arthur pours the spirit of the Light within the metal. A process to not only strengthen the blade, but to strike fear into the souls of undead and demon alike. A permanent enchant of Holy energy flowing through the edge. The current location of the blade remains in the young Langley's possession yet has kept most of its time within his home. But also has been rumored to have reforged into a new shape under the care of Lightforged smiths. 'Shadowbreaker' The idea of the weapon was formed between Arthur and the infamous Forgemaster Shindo Malphur, as a new weapon was needed to be created. One blessed by the Light and able to not only smite down undead and demon alike, but protect and offer sanctuary to allies. Smelted and forged within the Forge of Ydalf, the metals of Titanium and Truesilver. The first being from the original departure into Northrend by the Argent Crusade. The second ore was recommended by the forgemaster himself, as an effort to not only lighten the weapon in Arthur's grip, but allow the Light to flow through the mace much easier. The name, 'Shadowbreaker', was given by Sir Malphur. Since the original, Shadowsmasher, wasn't a very good name. The jewel given to him by his childhood friend, Arlissa, resides in the center of the metal. Currently, although a powerful weapon, the warhammer is now residing within Queensridge. 'Shard of Rebirth' After being reforged after its damage upon Argus, the Langley family blade was forged into a blade anew. The sword now holds an even greater connection to the Light as its core is infused with Holy Power. While shorter in appearance, the blade still holds tremendous power behind it and has served the last remaining heir to the family name in every battle during the War on Argus. Most notably, it was able to rend a cut deep enough into the skin of an Annihilan that it sliced from it's left hip to its right arm. The blade was originally forged with a light material known as Truesilver, but now is reforged with the pure material of Argunite. Currently, it is with the paladin's possession and assists him in his endeavors to come. = Companions= ---- 'Virtue' In his days within the Argent Crusade, Arthur honed his skills as a knight within the tournament grounds. Often finding himself without his own proper steed; he'd find a small mare nestled within the Argent stables. After approaching the horse carefully, he had won its trust with a tactful use of tasty grain. From then on, he had set upon teaching the steed he had now called 'Virtue' into combat. And quite the combatant she was; leading him into decisive victories across the area. With lance in hand and shield in the other, he and Virtue were unstoppable. To this day, he calls upon her assistance wherever he may go. 'Onslaught' After he had to leave Virtue in the stables of Queensridge, it was up to the paladin to find a new mount that would be able to sate his desire for battle. The elekks, having been brought to Argus by the Army of the Light, were a perfect specimen of strength and courage. One, in particular, dubbed 'Onslaught' would be the one single mount he would choose. Having a sigil of light placed upon it, Arthur is able to summon the beast at a moment's notice. It would be this blessed felcrusher that would march alongside the other Army of the Light members on their assault upon Antorus. Queensridge Wolf Pack With the recent development of Queensridge, Arthur found himself upon many hobbies within the mountainous canyon. Other than the blacksmithing, and training of soldiers, Arthur found himself upon the dire wolves that found home within Elwynn Forest. A bond was formed between him any many of the omegas and betas and a certain respect between the alpha as well. As his govern over the land continues, the wolves of Elwynn have begun to migrate to Queensridge; the land now a safe haven for them. = Appearances= ---- * The Second War ** Siege of Blackrock Spire * The Plaguelands Civil War ** Death of Othmar Garithos * War against the Lich King ** Battle for Light's Hope Chapel ** The Nexus War ** The Argent Tournament * The Shattering ** Retaking of Hearthglen ** Restoration of Eastweald * Tournament of Ages * Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth **The Broken Shore **Shadows of Valor Conflict **Assault upon the Tomb **Invasion upon Argus = Friendships= ----'Lord Maxwell Tyrosus ' * While at first knowing the man only by a leader of the Argent Dawn, he looked up the man that would become his commander against the undead. Together, they worked against the forces of the Scourge even in the face of death itself. It was him that offered the young Arthur sanctuary in the Dawn when he had no place left to go. It was him that offered him advice and solace when the great Highlord was killed, acting more of a father figure at the time and continuing to do so as Arthur lives on. 'Matriarch Zaria Blackmoore ' * Having both served in the War against the Lich King within the Argent Crusade, Zaria and Arthur share a common set of ideals. Both children of dead kingdoms and both serving the Alliance to their bitter end. While Arthur is undyingly loyal to the Matriarch of the Citrine Eagle that does not stop the two of them from sharing old stories from the war effort and enjoying each other's company. It was Zaria herself that offered the first hand of reassurance into the order when Arthur first joined. General Torgue Slagbeard * The dwarf and human encountered each other from the time of the War against the Lich King, the two developing quite the kinship for one another. As Torgue would often become the 'father figure' of the two and support Arthur's decisions. As he worked within the Alliance Expedition, Torgue would come to see Arthur in his prime. A valiant Argent Crusader. It was then, that Torgue later met Arthur within the Citrine Eagle; ecstatic. It was during Arthur's disappearance into the Great Dark, that Torgue was one of the few that shed tears at the great loss. 'Squire Arlissa Dawson ' * Arlissa, from infancy up to late childhood, would follow Arthur about during their days in Lordaeron before its fall. Not leaving Arthur to any form of sorrow, Arlissa was determined to follow him wherever he went, making sure he would keep a smile on his face. Even if she didn't fully understand what she was doing could be considered annoying. Reuniting as adults, Arlissa has tried her best to pick up the friendship and admiration she last left off with Arthur. = Romantic Partners= ----Pearl Ivymoon * Near the beginning the Legion Invasion, Arthur found himself upon the graceful Kaldorei in an Elunite Temple in Val'sharah. The two of them quickly caught on to one another's quirks and their friendship deepened into something more intimate. Sharing each other's company extended to when he began his time in the Citrine Eagle; something both of them enjoyed very much. It was not until after Arthur's decision to retreat into the mountains of Eastweald on a personal journey, did he return and the elf had took her leave. Their separation left a sharp sting; a feeling he has to this day. Isabelle Rowan * With the events of the Tournament of Ages and Arthur's return to the frozen wastes of Icecrown,he came across a woman typically under the guise of shadows. She at first pulled his ponytail as if to get his attention, but then resorted to appearing before him. Serving as a guard at the festival, he could not partake in many festivities or have any free time. But, for the times he did, he spent many with the woman in question; even enjoying the Wonderlight Ball with her. Though, their relationship was cut short when the woman mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Methwyn Starshard * During his time upon Argus, Arthur would happen upon the strangest sight. A high elven woman, defending herself from nearby demons. As he brought himself to assist, the two became inseparable. While the matter of whom had helped who was quickly a conundrum, they rid the demons with ease. The duo quickly developed feelings for one another; both skilled in battle as they were in the bedroom. It was only after they had reunited the Citrine Eagle, did she solidify herself as his partner. Their relationship took a turn as the latter's dabbling in dark magic sparked a conflict. This, sadly fanned the flames for the pyre of their separation. =Trivia= ----Out-of-Character Information: *Arthur's voice reference is Robert Clotworthy. ( Voicing also Jim Raynor from Starcraft, and narrating Ancient Aliens. *Musical influences: You Can Become a Hero, One More Time & The Power of Excalibur. In-Character Information: *Upon his admittance into the Citrine Eagle, Arthur found himself dueling the renowned Commander Alverdo Blackmoore. After an arduous spar between the two, Arthur was the one to rise as victor. *Arthur has developed, what others believe, a drinking problem. Wether it be reaching for his decorated silver flask secured his breastplate or seen at the Pig & Whistle accompanied by a bottle of his choosing. It has been shown that he has quite the tolerance. *Arthur's continued work in the plaguelands and Northrend alongside the Argents has given him a lasting voice in the north in not just its standing, but also its continued survival. *While the scar over his left eye seems the most vicious, it is his right that has taken the full brunt and now has trouble seeing. *When remarking about his town of Queensridge, Arthur most often refers to as 'Queens' instead of its full name in description. =Gallery = Wolfman.png|Mochamao Arthur during Hallow's End 59556 (16776) Wonderbread.jpg|Hommicue Arthur in Full Armor. 53902 WB0111.png|FeliceMelancholie} Most Recent Portrait. Langley.jpg|[By Pirate-Cashoo Arthur in casual garb. 55979.png|Cut-Box After his hair dyed. + Tribal Markings ArthurL.png|Cut-Box After his hair dyed. 53205 arthur.jpg|Evilin_Lee} Arthur combatting the Void. helm.jpg|{By Myself} Event Series image of 'Lion's Fall' 49178 Won0222.png|[By FeliceMelancholie} Portrait before Nether Exposure. 49051 Won01.png|[By FeliceMelancholie} Unscarred Portrait before Nether Exposure. 54320 commission guy thingy thing.png|{By Miranduless} Arthur in casual garb. WHY DO I FORGET TO SAVE EVERY TIME.png|[By Noctuart Arthur and Isabelle. 46670 approved-3.jpg|{By Ayie_OlaerArt} Arthur in his Legionfall Armor. ArthurLangley-0.png|{By Dariia Kasimova} Arthur upon the Broken Shore. 39015 fianl comission wow.jpg|{By Curry} Arthur in his youth. Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Human Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:Army of the Light Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind House of Nobles